752/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation Sakuya is easily one of the top gods (and some would argue the absolute top god) in the game. She's got a great mix of stuff going for her; basically she's a goddess who has everything. For starters, her Leader skill - 5x to ATK when matching RGBL - has amazing 25x burst capability. It's somewhat restricted with random chance from board drops (only about 70% of random boards are usable for her), but she can manage somewhat better than Ra. Whereas can only use heartbreakers, Sakuya can use both Heartbreakers and anything that melts Dark orbs. Matching four specific colors can be surprisingly challenging, however, particularly for new players. While Sakuya/Sakuya's x25 is substantially less powerful than Ra/Ra's x36, to make up for it, Sakuya has a quick-charging 20% Gravity skill. Two of these will bring a boss down to 64% health - impressive on an already-powerful god. It's even technically skillable, in Paradise of the Holy Beasts. If, you know, you're insane. (Note, however, that skilling up Sakuya only really helps if your buddy Sakuya is likewise skilled up. You really want that double gravity up and running as soon as you see the boss.) Finally, her Awoken skills have high utility for Descended dungeons. Light Orb Enhance may be nothing special, but both Jammer Resist and Blind Resist are potential stone-savers, particularly when paired with a second Sakuya. Her Ultimate Evo, , increases her max HP and gives her a few more Awakened Skills, including one more Light Enhance, a Skill Boost and the ever useful Extend Time, while also giving her a Light sub-color. Importantly, she gains the Physical subtype, opening up a Physical-based build that can increase her viability in even more dungeons. For New Players Sakuya is hard to use reliably, especially for a new player; it'll take practice to activate her consistently. However, once you reach that point, she's amazing, and capable of beating nearly every dungeon in the game. If you roll one, try practicing in Endless Corridors until you feel confident enough to run her regularly. This lets you save your stones to roll for specific monsters you want. Sakuya also makes a very nice sub for quite a few teams, so no worries there. Make friends with other Sakuyas, , , and really any other combo god you can find. Team Composition With Sakuya as the leader, only Fire, Water, and Wood are needed to fill out the rest of the team. This allows some flexibility with the fourth sub, allowing you to stack one element for specific dungeons or bring additional utility in the form of certain active skills, awakenings, or even just pure stats. Orb Changers * Fire ** - Heart to Fire ** - Heart to Water ** - Heart to Fire ** - Heart to Fire ** - Heart to Fire ** - Dark to Fire ** - Dark to Fire ** - Dark and Heart to Fire * '''Water ** - Heart to Water ** - Heart to Water ** - Heart to Water ** - Dark to Water ** - Heart and Poison to Water * '''Wood ** - Heart to Wood ** - Heart to Wood ** - Heart to Wood ** - Heart to Wood ** - Dark to Wood ** - Dark to Wood * '''Light ** - Heart to Wood ** - Heart to Light ** - Dark to Light ** - Dark and Heart to Light ** - Dark to Light, Heart to Dark * '''Heart ** - Dark to Heart ** - Dark to Heart ** - Jammer and Poison to Heart * '''Reset - Changes the entire board. Risky since you can get boards without enough of a color to activate Sakuya, but also gets rid of Jammers/Poison. ** - Rerolls the board ** - All to Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark ** - Rerolls the board Utility * '''Delay ** ** * '''Bind Recover ** ** ** * '''Damage Reduction ** ** ** * '''Gravity ** * '''Poison ** ** ** ** All-Around * - Great awakenings, high stats, and solid active skill Sample Team Background Kirin (or Qilin) are mythological beasts similar to unicorns in east Asian - especially Chinese - culture. They are considered good omens and signs of prosperity, and are often depicted in statuary. Sakuya's costume evokes imagery of a qilin, with her headdress having qilin horns, her boots tapered off like hooves, and a reptilian tail tipped with a bushel of hair. (Source: Wikipedia) Category:Monster Guide